


Let the puppy play

by Kitty_TheAuKing



Series: Omg why is Five a furry I’m shaking and crying [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison is pissed™️, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dog!Number Five | The Boy(Umbrella Academy), Five is a literal furry, How Do I Tag, I’m a bad writer, Number Five | The Boy-centric, The Author Regrets Everything, This is probably OOC, Yes I just made up that tag, and he just wants to play, anyway, like any puppy would, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_TheAuKing/pseuds/Kitty_TheAuKing
Summary: Dogs love playing, especially puppies. They’re  energetic creatures. Now what happens if your puppy is a 58 year old time traveling assassin who’s stuck in a 13 year old’s body? Nothing much
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Omg why is Five a furry I’m shaking and crying [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998967
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Let the puppy play

The sound of Diego bouncing a ball against the wall drove him crazy. He had a death grip on his mug of coffee, his tail was wagging like crazy. Klaus had made a comment about his excitement earlier, but Five didn’t respond. He was physically restraining himself from grabbing the small red ball. He wanted to catch the ball and squish it between his jaws, he wanted to get on his knees and wait for Diego to throw it again so he could repeat the process until he was tired. Something dad tried to train him out of...but dad wasn’t here

He turned around slowly and watched the ball.

It hit the wall once, then twice, then a third time. 

He stared at it in anticipation, it was like Diego was teasing him, like he wanted Five to jump out of his seat and chase the ball around. 

Diego spotted Grace and suddenly the ball stopped. Five frowned and turned around, his excitement vanishing. He picked his mug up and drank some of the coffee. But still he wanted...scratch that,  _ need _ , to play fetch.

This time it was Klaus. He was sitting on his bed, rolling a small green ball from one hand to the other. Five stood in the entrance, hiding behind the door. Klaus was mumbling to himself, or maybe he was talking to Ben. Five didn’t care about that, he cared about that ball. He could feel his tail wagging. He had no idea what’s gotten into himself, he never understood why he needed to play fetch. Honestly he never had the chance to feel the satisfaction of actually catching a ball, but he did now. He knew his siblings wouldn’t mind playing with him. But it was against Reginald’s rules. Five may be stubborn, but he was good at following the rules during his dad’s training. Curse his instincts.

“Five?” he heard Klaus ask

Five frowned and opened the door wider, staring at his technically younger brother.

Klaus was still rolling the ball…

_ Why won’t he stop rolling the ball? _

_ The small...squishy ball that’d feel wonderful in his mouth? He could play with it all day. He’d hide it and ask his siblings to find it and feel proud when they don’t because he’s such a good hider. He’d dare them to take it from him and be happy when he can’t because the ball is his and he’s never let it go. _

“Five?” Klaus asked again, snapping Five out of his thoughts. Suddenly there was a flash of blue and Five was gone. Klaus frowned, picked up the ball, and through it across the room.

“Wonder what that was about…”

This urge to play fetch was killing him. It was the only thing on his mind, he hadn’t felt like this since he was thirteen...actually thirteen.

He raised his head from his pillow. He needed to chew something up... _ anything _

He felt as if he’d die if he didn’t.

It was dark, he slipped out of his bed. He hadn’t even put his pajamas on in fear that he’d resort to tearing them up. He slowly opened his door, he didn’t want to wake anyone up by being too loud.

He tiptoed through the house.

Shoes

He needed shoes

House shoes

House shoes were easiest to chew on, he learned this when he was younger. He had found his dad’s shoes and tried to use them for chewing. He’d gotten in severe trouble, and they didn’t even satisfy him.

He found himself in Allison’s room. She was spending the weekend at the academy, and was currently sleeping in her bed...Allison had the fluffiest shoes.

They’d be amazing for chewing.

Five jumped closer to her bed, and bent down to grab the pink house shoes.

His mouth was drooling at the thought of biting into them. This wouldn’t be as fun as playing with Allison...and she’d probably be upset. But he just couldn’t wait longer. 

Allison's eyes flew up, the sound of growling came beside her bed. She sat up slowly, and peeked over the edge of her bed. There she saw Five, ruining her pair of pink house shoes. He looked like a wild animal.

“Five?” she whispered

He stopped, and in that split second he seemed to regret everything. He hesitantly looked up and met her eyes. She did not look happy. 

Five sat in his room, curled up on his bed. He’d gotten scolded at for destroying Allison’s house shoes, and he was confined to his room for the rest of the day.

He hated being scolded. The act made him feel...not good.

The house shoes hadn’t even satisfied him. He could still hear the sound of Diego bouncing the ball against the wall. And the way Klaus rolled the ball on his bed. He was seriously going to resort to using his pajamas as chewing toys, when heard his door open.

He could tell by the scent of faint stale alcohol that it was Klaus.

He didn’t look up

“Five” Klaus said quietly

He didn’t answer

“I heard what happened,” he continued

Who didn’t? Allison basically announced it to the entire world. He didn’t see why his wrongdoings had to be on display for everyone to hear.

“Wanna explain to me why you ruined Allison’s shoes?” Klaus asked, opening the door wider

He shook his head

Klaus sighed

“You know Five…” Klaus said, revealing a small rubber blue ball to Five and throwing it to him.

five caught it with his paws and stared at it

He looked up at Klaus

His technically younger brother smiled “Wanna go to the park?”

Five’s tail began to wag, he jumped. 

Klaus took that as a yes.

  
  


It wasn't uncommon for the siblings to wake up to a restless Five. They would complain, but he seemed so excited and happy that they couldn't say no


End file.
